Como un Tonto sin Experiencia
by MiyuChan666
Summary: DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki. YooMin YoochunxChangmin Fic :3! YAOI BoyxBoy! òwo


Definitivamente este no estaba siendo un buen día para Changmin. Pobre de él. Primero se había quedado dormido, por lo que tuvo que correr lo más rápido que pudo para poder llegar a la escuela. Aquella a la que iba era una de las mejores pagadas, ya que el padre de Changmin siempre dijo que quería un hijo aplicado y no un burro que no hiciera nada.

Ok. Primero eso. Quizás no suena tan terrible porque ¿Quién no ha llegado tarde alguna vez al colegio? Pero había un problema. GRAN problema.

Había que considerar que... Al quedarse dormido y salir corriendo... Había olvidado el libro de matemáticas, por lo que en este instante estaba aguantando los regaños del maestro Song. Mal nacido, como lo odiaba.

No pudo llamar a su casa para que se lo llevaran por dos simples razones. La primera: No había nadie en casa. Ambos padres trabajaban. Y la segunda: Matemáticas le tocaba a primera hora los días jueves.

Dejando de lado el drama del libro de matemáticas pasaba a la sorpresa de que cuando llegó al salón de clases había alguien sentado en su puesto. Su preciado puesto junto a la ventana, en la esquina del salón.

Estás en mi puesto. - le dijo con voz suave al susodicho que estaba en él. No recordaba haberlo visto antes... ¿Cómo era posible no recordar la cara de un compañero de clases?

Lo siento, ahora es mi puesto. Puedes sentarte al lado.

¡Pero ese es MI puesto! - dijo irritado. Ya bastantes cosas le habían sucedido en el día como para soportar a un desconocido que no le quería devolver su puesto.

¡Señor Shim Changmin! ¡Quédese callado y siéntese de una vez! ¿Cree que por el hecho de estar adelantado en su grado le permite gritar e interrumpir en mi clase? - gritó el profesor, muy alterado. Changmin solo suspiró con pesadez y se sentó al puesto que daba hacia el pasillo.

Gran día Changmin, y recién comenzaba,

Pasaron las horas de matemáticas y al fin tocaron el timbre para el descanso. Guardó sus cosas en su bolso.

¿Te saldrás ahora de mi puesto? - le preguntó nuevamente al sujeto que miraba hacia la ventana.

No. - lo miró con una expresión más bien inocente y luego sonrió de manera extraña (¿Casi coqueta?), haciendo que su estómago se revolviera.

Eres un...

Debes respetar al chico nuevo, eso dijo el maestro. Además ¿Qué hace un niñito de kinder garden en este grado? ¿seguro que no te equivocaste de escuela? El jardín infantil está a unas calles de aquí - rió y Changmin sintió como la sangre le hervía. Si había algo que lo enfurecía era que lo llamasen bebé o algo por el estilo.

Para tu información estoy adelantado en mi clase. Soy demasiado inteligente para los demás alumnos de mi edad.

Ohh tenemos una superdotada.

¡No me traes como a una niña!

No dijeron nada más, Changmin lo miró con odio profundo y Yoochun, todo lo contrario al menor, lo miró totalmente divertido.

Esa fue la última vez que se hablaron durante largo tiempo. Changmin comenzó a alimentar un odio profundo hacia Yoochun, quien todo lo contrario, solo se dedicaba a molestarlo más para que se enojara más o solo para fastidiarlo.

De verdad no lo soporto. - se quejó Changmin comiendo algo de su almuerzo. El chico frente a él tragó lo que tenía en su boca y giró sus ojos.

¿Vas a seguir con eso Minnie?

¡Pero es que es un fastidioso, Junsu! - tomó un largo sorbo de su jugo.

No se, no estoy en tu grado y lo agradezco en cierto modo. - rió Junsu.

No sabía porque ese chico le irritaba tanto. Algo había en él que le hacía odiarlo con solo mirarlo. En todo caso... El chico era muy pesado con él.

Shim, ¿Podría por favor continuar con la lectura del libro? - dijo de pronto la profesora de historia. Otra profesora muy odiosa. Changmin tragó saliva.

Estaba hundido en sus pensamientos así que no tomó en cuenta para nada la maldita lectura que de todos modos le importaba un pepino.

Ah... S-si. - respondió torpemente, sin saber donde rayos debía comenzar a leer, solo se levantó y miró nervioso las páginas del libro. Claramente lo regañarían.

Tercer párrafo... - susurró alguien. Al mirar hacia su lado se dio cuenta de que había sido el chico nuevo (Yoochun parece que se llamaba) quien le había dicho aquello. Y su corazón saltó sin saber porque. Solo se dignó a aclarar su garganta y comenzar a leer.

Al terminar aquella tonta lectura tomó asiento nuevamente y miró a Yoochun. Este miraba hacia la ventana. Al sonar el timbre todos comenzaron a salir del salón. Changmin volvió a mirar a Yoochun.

Gracias. - dijo sin mirar cara a cara al mayor.

¿Eh?

Gracias por... Lo de la lectura.

Oh, eso. No importa. - sonrió, pudo verlo de reojo y volvió a alejar su mirada. Yoochun se levantó y al pasar por detrás de Changmin le revolvió el cabello y se fue.

Changmin decidió dejar como que eso nunca pasó, pues en todo caso seguía sin soportar a Yoochun.

Pasaron los días y nuevamente llegó el día jueves, ¡Y sorpresa! nuevamente se quedó dormido.

Maldito despertador. - maldijo mientras corría por los pasillos hasta llegar a su salón. Tragó aire y abrió la puerta. - Oh... - susurró al notar que (Gracias, gracias a Dios) el profesor Song aún no había llegado. Caminó hacia su puesto y se sentó, suspirando agradecido.

Tarde de nuevo. - rió Yoochun a su lado.

Cállate. - respondió Changmin.

Seguía con eso de contestarle pesadamente, pero no sabía porque era. Lo miraba y había algo en él que le hacía querer golpearlo.

Pasaron las horas más rápido de lo que esperaba y llegó la hora del almuerzo. Se levantó casi en un salto y fue hacia el casino para ir a comprar su almuerzo, estaba muerto de hambre.

Al llegar a la fila metió su mano en su bolsillo y notó que su billetera no estaba. Eso era raro ya que siempre la llevaba consigo. Se salió de la fila y fue hasta el salón de clases, quizás la había dejado en su bolso.

Llegó allá y revisó. Nada. Fue a buscar a Junsu para pedirle prestado, él debía tener, pero al llegar a su sala le dijeron que el delfín no había ido ese día a clases. Y claro, Junsu le había dicho el día anterior que acompañaría a su madre al doctor.

Mal día para Changmin. Si no almorzaba sentiría que moriría. No podía vivir sin almorzar, era parte de su naturaleza. Debía comer en el almuerzo o su cerebro no funcionaría correctamente y eso no era bueno. Debía dar siempre lo mejor de si para callar los comentarios molestos de los profesores acerca de su edad y el hecho de que estuviese adelantado dos grados.

Se sentó en su asiento al llegar a su sala. Su estómago rugía. ¡Tenía tanta hambre!

Entró alguien al salón pero lo ignoró, prefirió seguir lamentándose mentalmente por su desgracia personal.

Algo cayó en su mesa, frente a él. Cuando miró lo tomó con una mano y arqueó una ceja.

¿Pan?

Noté que no compraste almuerzo, así que supuse que no traes dinero tampoco. Es pan dulce.

¿Me compraste pan? - preguntó confundido.

Oye si no lo quieres solo dímelo y me lo como yo.

Ok... Gracias. - respondió Changmin y Yoochun se fue.

Le había comprado un pan. ¿Por qué su corazón no podía dejar de latir? Era solo pan. Fuera lo que fuera lo ignoró y solo se lo comió. Era poco, considerando lo que comía normalmente, pero al menos tenía que comer.

--

Changmin se consideraba a si mismo alguien que podía esconder lo que siente y parecer maduro frente a los demás, pero la realidad era que en lo más profundo de su corazón carecía totalmente de cariño.

Su padre nunca fue un hombre de piel con él. No lo abrazaba ni le contaba cuentos antes de dormir. Siempre estuvo y está ocupado con su trabajo. Su madre era una mujer muy tierna, pero también trabaja.

Él siempre debió cuidar a sus dos hermanitas, por lo mismo siempre tuvo que actuar como el hombre de la casa. Como un hombre mayor y maduro, aunque no le gustara. Mientras los demás niños jugaban en las calles él debía estar cuidando a sus hermanas o estudiando para ser alguien en la vida, como decía su padre. Sus dos hermanas también eran muy inteligentes, pero quizás el hecho de ser el único hijo hombre le hacía tener que soportar todo el peso de no poder haber tenido una juventud normal como todo niño.

Aquello a veces le entristecía, pero se consolaba pensando que sus padres solo querían lo mejor para él, y se los agradecía mucho.

A sus 16 años nunca se había enamorado... Ni había dado un beso. Eso quizás no importaba demasiado, pero de todos modos...

Changmin, Changmin ¿Estás vivo?

¿Eh? Si Junsu, estoy vivo.

Últimamente andas en la luna todo el tiempo. ¿Estás acaso enamorado o algo?

¿De quien voy a estarlo? No seas idiota.

No lo se... Alguna chica por ahí. O un chico. – rió

Sabes que yo no soy gay, no como tú. - Junsu solo volvió a reír.

Los días seguían pasando con rapidez, nada interesante pasaba. Peleaba mucho con Yoochun, siempre se decían cosas crueles, pero en el fondo era un tanto divertido. Quizás ya no le caía tan mal como antes, pero no se imaginaba a él teniendo una relación de amistad con Yoochun, era más bien solo para molestarse mutuamente.

Entró a la sala de clases. Estaban en el almuerzo y él ya había comido. Ahora iba a buscar un videojuego que debía devolverle a Junsu. Al llegar se encontró con Yoochun quien escuchaba música con sus audífonos, totalmente perdido en la vista de la ventana.

Al entrar el menor Yoochun lo miró y saludo con una mano. Changmin le devolvió el saludo y se dirigió hacia su bolso. Yoochun se quitó los audífonos y miró a Changmin fijamente.

¿Se te perdió algo? – preguntó Changmin al notar las insistentes miradas del mayor.

No.

¿Entonces?

¿Entonces qué?

Deja de mirarme.

Hmmm.

Changmin se quedó callado. Era extraño que Yoochun dejara de molestar y se quedara callado así sin más. ¿Y dónde demonios había dejado ese CD?

¿Changmin?

El menor dejó lo que hacía. ¿Desde cuando Yoochun lo llamaba por su nombre? Siempre lo llamaba por "Oye tú" o cualquier sobrenombre molesto. Alzó su vista encontrándose con la del mayor y sintió como su corazón se detenía al ver su rostro acercándose lentamente. Cuando sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro pudo sentir la respiración cálida del más alto chocar contra sus labios. Cuando abrió su boca para decir algo la mano derecha de Yoochun se posó sobre su nuca, acercándolo a él y... uniendo sus labios en un profundo, profundo beso.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron de par en par y su cuerpo se tensó, sin saber que demonios hacer. ¿Lo estaba besando? ¡Lo estaba besando! ¡¿Y Por qué no hacía nada?! Debería defenderse, golpearlo. Debería...

Logró al fin moverse y llevó sus manos al pecho de Yoochun, alejándolo de él mismo. Se miraron fijamente. Changmin mantenía sus ojos completamente abiertos, su boca temblorosa se abría y cerraba de manera rara no sabiendo si decir algo, y en caso de hacerlo, sin saber que decir. Sus mejillas ardían con intensidad. Sus orejas estaban rojas al igual que todo su rostro.

No dijo absolutamente nada, retrocedió unos pasos y corrió fuera de la sala de clases, dejando a Yoochun solo.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué demonios lo había besado? ¿Y por qué mierda se había dejado? No entendía nada, absolutamente nada.

Corrió hasta llegar al baño y se encerró en uno de los cubículos. Su corazón latía con fuerza y no exactamente por correr tan rápido.

Escuchó el timbre sonando, lo cual indicaba que debía regresar a la sala. No quiso. Se quedó en el baño durante las 2 horas de física que tenía.

Cuando tocaron nuevamente para el descanso salió del baño. Ese día salía temprano así que debía ir a la sala y arreglar sus cosas para irse.

No quería. No quería encontrarse con Yoochun.

Mojó su cara con agua fría, intentando que aquel notorio sonrojo se fuera de sus mejillas. Llevó su mano a su boca y tocó sus labios, recordando el maldito beso. No podía creer que su primer beso fuese con un chico. Él no era gay. Jamás lo sería.

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos y suspiró con pesadez. Todo había sido tan rápido y raro. Solo se conocían desde hace... No lo recordaba. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido desde que llegó. Pero ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarlo? No cabía en su mente que otro chico lo hubiese besado así, de la nada.

Llegó a su sala y antes de entrar respiró profundo, abrió la puerta... y él no estaba. Que suerte, no quería encontrarse con él.

Guardó sus cosas en su bolso y sin demorarse más corrió fuera de la sala. Ignoró a cualquiera que pasara por su lado, solo quería irse a casa.

¡Changmin! ¡Changmin, espera! – gritó alguien. Changmin siguió caminando hasta que lo sujetaron del brazo. Era Junsu. – Por Dios Minnie, ¿Qué te pasa?

N-nada. No me pasa nada, estoy bien. En serio. – dijo Changmin, muy nervioso.

A mi me parece que no es así. – Estás muy raro. Y en el recreo no me llevaste el videojuego.

Oh, cierto. Es que… No, no importa. Te lo doy ahora ¿Si? Pero caminemos, vamos. Quiero llegar a casa, estoy cansado.

Junsu lo miró preocupado. Cuando Changmin hablaba así de rápido y enredado era porque no le había pasado algo de su agrado. Siguieron caminando así como él había pedido hasta salir del colegio.

Changmin, ¿En serio estás…?

Junsu. – lo interrumpió. - Si por cosas de la vida, entras un día a tu salón de clases y llega un… Oh cierto, eres gay. Bueno, si por cosas de la vida fueses hetero y entras a tu salón, te encuentras con un compañero de clases que detestas, él te mira fijamente y te besa, ¿Qué haces?

¿¿Qué, qué, que?? – los ojos felinos de Junsu se mantenían abiertos como platos, al igual que su boca luego de oír esa extraña pregunta. Changmin no contestó, solo alejó su vista.

Pues, no lo se… Yo.

No te preocupes. No tienes porque responder… - dijo Changmin, ya más calmado. Respiró profundamente y siguió caminando.

Junsu no dijo nada, solo miró con preocupación a Changmin y le siguió el paso. El día siguiente fue un total infierno para el menor. Sentarse junto al chico que le había robado su primer beso el día anterior e ignorarlo por completo fue demasiado para él.

Changmin. – dijo Yoochun de pronto y Changmin sintió como se le helaba el cuerpo. - ¿Me prestas tu goma? – Changmin no respondió, tomó su goma y se la dejó sobre la mesa rápidamente, intentando evitar cualquier tipo de contacto (Ya sea visual o físico).

Así se la pasó largo tiempo. Changmin intentaba evitar todo tipo de contacto con Yoochun, ya que hasta el más mínimo rose lograba hacer que su corazón latiera a velocidades impresionantes. ¡Era totalmente estúpido! Solo había sido un beso y ya. Ni siquiera le gustaba, claro que no. Porque Yoochun era hombre y él era hombre, y dos hombres no debían gustarse, no era normal.

¡Shim Changmin! ¡Pon atención a la clase! – gritó el profesor. - ¡Te he llamado más de 10 veces!

L-lo siento, profesor… Yo…

Ya es el colmo de tu comportamiento. Te quedarás después de clases.

Changmin suspiró. Siempre él, siempre lo dejaban después de clases. A pesar de ser un alumno excelente, calificaciones excelentes, siempre le encontraban algún error para hacerlo quedar mal.

Y cuando terminaron las clases tuvo que quedarse en su puesto. Mientras todos arreglaban sus cosas y se despedían. Gracias a Dios Junsu salía más tarde ese día, podrían al menos irse juntos.

De pronto notó algo. Alguien seguía a su lado. No, no podía ser él, que no fuera él. QUE NO FUERA ÉL.

Demonios. Era él.

¿Q-Qué haces aquí? – preguntó al ver a Yoochun, el cual sacaba algo de su bolso. Este lo miró tranquilo, como si ese beso jamás hubiese ocurrido.

Me castigaron por una semana por dormir en clases. Este es el último día que debo quedarme. – respondió y sacó algo envuelto en un pañuelo rosa. Abrió el pañuelo y le ofreció al menor. - ¿Quieres? Las hice ayer, no creo que estén muy buenas. No soy muy buen cocinero que digamos. – rió. Changmin asintió y notó que en pañuelo habían galletas. Sacó una y la llevó a su boca. Yoochun hizo lo mismo. - Oh, de verdad soy pésimo cocinando. - rió.

Están buenas. - respondió Changmin, mordiendo un pedazo.

Creo que lo dices solo para que no me sienta mal.

No dijeron nada más. Por alguna razón Changmin no se sentía tranquilo, sentía como miles de insectos voladores chocaban contra las paredes de su estómago, con fuerza. Ya estaba pareciéndose a la niñita de la novela que veían sus hermanas.

Oye, Changmin... - dijo Yoochun y el menor sintió como se quedaba sin aire. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que poner esa voz para pronunciar su nombre? ¿Por qué no mejor le seguía diciendo "Oye tú"? Cuando le decía así no se sentía como lo hacía ahora. - Respecto a lo del otro día.

_"Lo del otro día. El beso. Va a hablar del beso"_

Hmm, lo siento. - dijo comiendo otra galleta.

N-no, no importa. – dijo Changmin, intentando permanecer tranquilo.

Changmin, yo…

No tenemos porque hablar de esto, en serio.

Quiero hacerlo de nuevo.

**¿Cómo?...**

¿Ah? – respondió Changmin, confundido.

Lo del beso, quiero hacerlo de nuevo…

Eh… Ahh… - No sabía que decir, solo podía balbucear cosas sin sentido y aguantar el calor que se acumuló en su rostro.

Yoochun no esperó respuesta, solo se le acercó lentamente y cerró sus ojos, uniendo finalmente sus labios en un beso algo torpe (Y no es que no supiera besar, es solo que quería hacerlo suave para el menor).

Y-Yoochun… - susurró entre sus labios el menor. Esto no estaba bien, no estaba para nada bien. Se estaba besando con un hombre… Y estaba siendo el mejor beso de su vida (En todo caso era el segundo beso que haya recibido en toda su vida, y el primero también se lo había dado él).

Cerró sus ojos e intentó pensar en que era una chica la que lo estaba besando ahora y no Yoochun. Que era la chica más linda y tierna que pudiese imaginarse y no un chico que desde el primer día que lo conoció disfrutó molestándolo y arruinándole el día.

Se separaron luego de un rato, Yoochun intentó besarlo otra vez, pero Changmin se alejó al instante, totalmente sonrojado.

Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto… - se levantó y tomó su bolso, pero cuando volteó para dirigirse a la puerta se encontró con alguien quien los observaba. Gracias a Dios no era ningún compañero ni mucho menos un profesor, pero tampoco era bueno… - Junsu…

Lamento interrumpirlos, chicos. El profesor me dijo que podía encontrarte aquí y… - no pudo aguantar a sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujaba en su rostro.

Changmin maldijo por lo bajo y bufó, saliendo del salón e ignorando totalmente la insistente mirada de Yoochun y la sonrisa de Junsu. Este se despidió del mayor con una mano y salió tras su amigo, dejando a Yoochun solo.

Changmin, por favor espera… - Rió Junsu, pero su amigo siguió caminando, ignorando a sus llamados. - ¡Changmin! ¡No me ignores! – Por fin logró alcanzarlo y caminó a su lado, notando como sus mejillas se mantenían totalmente sonrojadas.

No-Menciones-Nada. – le dijo Changmin, cortante y frío.

Changminnie~ - dijo con voz tierna. – No tenía ni idea de que te habías unido al lado rosa del mundo.

No lo hice.

¡Se estaban besando!

Él me besó.

Lo estabas disfrutando de todos modos, vi tu rostro.

No es cierto.

Si lo es.

No lo es.

Si lo es.

Que no.

Que si.

¡Que no!

Como quieras, pronto estarás revolcándote por ahí con él, créeme.

No lo haré porque no soy gay. Además tengo solo 16 años idiota. No pienso perder mi virginidad tan joven, no soy como tú.

Te revolcarás con él, estoy seguro.

Di lo que quieras…

Pasaron varias semanas. Semanas en las que Changmin ignoró por completo a Yoochun y los comentarios y bromas molestas de parte de Junsu.

Varias veces Yoochun le preguntó por qué demonios lo ignoraba, pero claramente Changmin también ignoraba esas preguntas. Solo quería ignorarlo, porque de lo contrario… Aquellos insectos voladores en su estómago lo volvían loco (No diría mariposas, sonaba muy cursi).

Pasó otra semana más. La clase de educación física recién había terminado y hombres y mujeres se dirigían a sus respectivas duchas. Changmin, como siempre, esperó a que todos los hombres terminaran para poder bañarse él. Jamás se bañaba con los demás.

Entró a la ducha (Luego de quitarse la ropa, obviamente) y dejó el agua correr por su cansado cuerpo. Estaba cansado, física y mentalmente. Miles de preguntas lo atacaban día y noche, incluso impidiéndole dormir. No podía borrar de su mente aquellos dos besos que había recibido de parte de Yoochun.

Al fin terminó y envolvió su cintura con una toalla. Se dirigió hasta su bolso para poder vestirse, pero antes de poder hacer algo se encontró con Yoochun, quien lo miraba fijamente. Todo el día había estado mirándolo, de manera bastante extraña. Como siempre Changmin lo ignoró y sacó su uniforme del bolso, para poder vestirse.

¿Por qué me ignoras? – preguntó Yoochun y Changmin solo suspiró. – Changmin… - otra vez esos desgraciados insectos. Cada vez que oía su nombre salir de la boca del mayor sentía su cuerpo estremecer y sus mejillas sonrojarse con fuerza.

Déjame tranquilo, por favor… - le contestó al fin, luego de casi un mes.

Changmin, mírame. – Changmin intentó no hacerlo, pero no pudo evitarlo y lo miró a los ojos. - ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Por qué no quieres hablarme? – se fue acercando cada vez más al menor, el cual sintió que no podía moverse. Quedaron finalmente frente a frente.

Yo… No…

Changmin. Quiero saberlo. Necesito saberlo. – llevó su mano hasta el rostro del menor, acariciándolo con suavidad. Changmin se alejó golpeando su mano.

¡Porque te odio! ¡Por eso te ignoro! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme! ¿Entiendes?

En seguida Changmin se arrepintió de haber dicho todo eso. Al mirar nuevamente a los ojos a Yoochun pudo notar un dolor inmenso y en seguida sintió como algo se quebraba en su interior. Se sintió mal, se sintió desgraciado por ser tan cruel... Pero no podía evitarlo, Yoochun le hacía sentir tantas cosas que no eran correctas, tantas contras que estaban en contra de lo que siempre había creído y todo lo que sabía que era correcto y lo que no. Era impresionante la cantidad de cosas que Yoochun lograba hacerle sentir... Pero no podía. No debía.

Minnie... - Llevó ambas manos al rostro del menor, acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares. Changmin no pudo hacer nada, ni sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. - No me odies, por favor... - Acercó su rostro y antes de que el más alto pudiese responder unió sus labios en un tercer beso, un suave y tierno tercer beso.

Changmin quiso alejarse, quiso golpearlo y salir corriendo de ahí, pero no pudo... No fue capaz, aquellos labios rosados, tibios y gruesos lo habían hechizado. Ya no podía hacer nada, nada más que cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar.

Una de las manos de Yoochun bajó por la espalda de Changmin hasta la curvatura de su cintura. Su otra mano se posó en su nuca, intensificando el beso. Se separaron para mirarse, pero no dijeron nada más. Yoochun volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más fuerza. Comenzó a mover su boca, intentando que Changmin abriera la suya. No lo dejó, pero al pasar su lengua por sus labios terminó por abrirla, dándole paso a esa deliciosa cavidad que hacía bastante deseaba probar. En seguida sintió como el sabor de su boca lo embriagaba.

Changmin, al sentir la lengua de Yoochun adentrarse en su boca gimió. Entreabrió sus ojos e intentó separar al otro de su cuerpo, pero al apreciar la expresión de placer que se dibujaba en su rostro no pudo. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos e intentó volver a hacer lo que había hecho en su segundo beso. Intentó imaginar que Yoochun era una chica, pero esta vez no pudo. En seguida la imagen del rostro de Yoochun volvía a su mente y pequeñas corrientes viajaban por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su bajo vientre.

Y-Yoochun... No... Ah. - Gimió cuando Yoochun dejó sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello, lamiendo de paso cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Sus manos tocaban el pecho desnudo del menor, sintiendo su suave piel.

C-Creí que me odiabas... - suspiró Yoochun cuando, al besar nuevamente sus labios, Changmin puso una mano en su nuca, acercándolo más.

Cállate...

Esta vez Changmin se adentró a la boca de Yoochun, causándole cierta impresión al mayor. Se había rendido, había caído en su juego, y lo peor de todo... Lo estaba disfrutando.

Las caderas de Yoochun se movían contra las suyas, y en seguida sintió la entrepierna despierta del mayor. Se avergonzó demasiado, más aún al darse cuenta de que él estaba en el mismo estado, y al estar solo en toalla la sensación que tenía al ser tocado era mayor. Una mano bajó juguetonamente por el pecho del menor, por su estómago, su vientre hasta llegar a su problema entre piernas. Se coló por entre la toalla y tomó su erección casi despierta por completo, comenzando a masajearla.

Ah-Ahh... - gimió Changmin, mordiendo su labio para impedir que nuevos gemidos salieran de su boca. Era demasiado... Demasiado placer. En más de alguna ocasión el menor se había tocado, pero no se comparaba con la sensación de estar siendo tocado por otra persona. Estar siendo tocado por Yoochun. - N-No... Esto no está b-bien.

Lo se. Lo se, pero por Dios... - lo besó nuevamente. - Ya no puedo, no puedo aguantarlo más. - volvió a besarlo, sin dejar de tocar su miembro. - Te necesito, Changmin... Te deseo.

Caminó unos pasos hasta llegar nuevamente a las duchas. Se metieron a una y Changmin, al chocar su espalda contra el grifo del agua caliente, esta comenzó a caer, mojándolos por completo.

Yoochun se quitó la camiseta mojada y la tiró al suelo. En seguida volvió a besarlo con fuerza. Sus pieles se rozaban bajo el agua tibia que corría por sus cuerpos, aquello era algo que simplemente volvía loco a Changmin. El placer era inmenso, no podía creerlo. No pensó jamás que llegaría a hacer este tipo de cosas.

Observó de reojo como Yoochun quitaba sus pantalones, quedando solo con su bóxer. Todo aquello sin dejar de besarse. Changmin, en un impulso que jamás creyó tener, quitó la ropa interior de Yoochun, quedando este totalmente desnudo. En seguida Yoochun quitó la toalla, única prenda que cubría a Changmin, quedando ahora ambos totalmente desnudos. Yoochun tomó ambos miembros con una mano y comenzó a masajearlos a la par.

_"Diosmíodiosmíodiosmíodiosmío"_ pensó Changmin. Su boca entre abierta, sin poder decir nada. Era tanto el placer que ni siquiera era capaz de gemir. Su respiración era entre cortada y a veces se detenía, cuando las oleadas de placer eran demasiado grandes. Y que decir de sus temperaturas corporales... Estaban por el cielo. El agua caliente que caía en sus cuerpos se sentía casi fría comparada con sus cuerpos.

Poco a poco sus cuerpos fueron bajando, hasta que Changmin quedó sentado sobre la toalla que Yoochun le había quitado, y este se ubicó entre sus piernas, besándolo hambrientamente.

¿Me d-dejas? - preguntó Yoochun, llevando una mano a la entrada del menor, rozándola con un dedo. El más alto sintió como escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo con fuerza. No respondió, solo abrió más sus piernas y con eso le bastó a Yoochun para meter un dedo dentro de Changmin.

Este gimió con suavidad. Era molesto, pero no tan doloroso. Solo era un dedo de todos modos. Aún así se sentía bastante raro y más aún cuando Yoochun comenzó a moverlo de adentro hacia fuera. Un gemido más bien de sorpresa mezclado con placer salió de su boca al sentir un segundo dedo internarse en su interior. Esta vez la incomodidad se hizo mayor. Finalmente eran tres dedos los que salían y entraban de él con rapidez. Sentía dolor, pero no quería que se detuviera. Era tan... tan...

Voy a entrar. Respira profundo, Minnie... - susurró Yoochun. ¿Cómo sabía que diablos hacer? ¿Cómo podía verse tan tranquilo? Changmin era en este mismo instante un manojo de nervios. Su corazón latía a una velocidad que podía hasta ser peligrosa. No dijo nada más. Sintió como el miembro duro y erguido de Yoochun se posicionaba frente a su entrada. Al mirar sintió miedo... No cabría, iba a partirlo en dos. Era demasiado grande como para entrar. Yoochun se movió hacia delante y entró de una vez en Changmin. En seguida la mano de Yoochun se posó sobre la boca del menor, impidiendo la salida de un ensordecedor grito de dolor que quiso salir. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de dolor.

Mierda... mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda... - se quejó Changmin, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Yoochun. Este acarició su espalda y besó su cuello.

Tranquilo, relájate. Ya pasará.

Pasaron más o menos unos 5 minutos y el dolor comenzó a disminuir. Yoochun notó esto en el rostro del menor y decidió moverse al fin.

A-Ah.

Era bastante difícil moverse. Changmin era demasiado estrecho, más de lo que pensó, a este paso llegaría al clímax antes de lo esperado. Aún así repitió la acción de entrar y salir de él, y recibió como respuesta un gemido entre cortado.

¿Estás...Bien? - preguntó Yoochun, notando como Changmin ya había dejado de llorar.

Mejor. Ahhh.

Al poco rato de moverse torpemente Yoochun pudo comenzar a moverse con más facilidad, y también pudo incrementar la velocidad con la que se movía. No sabía hace cuanto rato estaban ya en esa ducha, tocándose y sintiéndose. Luego de un rato Yoochun se movía con fuerza y gran rapidez, logrando que Changmin encorvara su espalda a causa del gran placer que sentía. Quería gritar, pero no de dolor. Quería gritar y pedir más, rogarle por más.

Y-Yoochun... Hmm, no deberíamos estar... Haciendo esto. - gimió Changmin al sentir nuevamente una fuerte estocada. - Estamos en l-la escuela...

Lo se. - lo besó - Lo se, así q-que no hagas... Hmm, No hagas mucho ruido...

Cuando creyó el menor que no podía sentirse mejor, la mano derecha de Yoochun tomó su erección y comenzó a masajearla con rapidez, arrastrándolo rápidamente al orgasmo.

Y-Yoochun... Yoo-Yoochun, voy a... Voy a... - gimió Changmin cuando sintió que ya no podía más y finalmente derramó su esencia entre sus cuerpos, soltando un fuerte gemido. El mayor no tardó mucho en seguirlo, corriéndose en su interior y besándolo con fuerza para evitar gemir muy fuerte, llegando también al orgasmo.

Se quedaron quietos un largo rato, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus mejillas sonrojadas dando señales de su reciente actividad.

Changmin no lo podía creer, simplemente no podía. ¿Qué era lo que acababan de hacer? No podía... No podían... Simplemente no cabía en su cabeza el hecho de que acababa de perder la virginidad, su preciada virginidad ¡Con otro hombre! Eso era totalmente aterrador para su persona, era algo que jamás creyó que haría. Estaba totalmente en contra de su mural, porque él NO era gay. Nunca gustó de chicos ¡Ni lo hará ahora ni nunca! Pero, aún así no podía dejar de sentir todo aquello...

Changmin. ¿Estás bien? - se acomodó el mayor, cerrando la llave de la ducha y saliendo del interior del más alto con suavidad.

La vista del menor se encontraba perdida entre el vapor de la ducha. Su respiración se había vuelto suave y acompasada. Su mente llena de preguntas lo alejaba del mundo real, ignorando los preocupados llamados de Yoochun.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué no se negó? ¿Por qué lo disfrutó tanto? ¿Le gustaba? ¿En realidad era gay y nunca se había percatado? ¿Estaba enamorado de Yoochun?

Se levantó rápidamente, tragándose un fuerte grito de dolor que quiso salir de su garganta al sentir el intenso dolor en su resentida entrada. Tomó la toalla mojada del suelo (Siendo lo primero que pilló) y envolvió su cintura con ella.

Changmin, ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó nuevamente Yoochun, pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta, así que caminó tras él, pero para su desgracia (¡Total y horrible desgracia!), al salir de las duchas...

Shim Changmin y Park Yoochun, ¿Quién se lo esperaría? - dijo un hombre alto y canoso, el director de la escuela. Yoochun en seguida se devolvió para taparse con una toalla. Changmin estaba mudo, totalmente mudo.

S-señor Direc-Director... - Susurró apenas el menor, ya que su voz no salía en lo absoluto.

En ese instante creyó que su cerebro había dejado de funcionar, al igual que su corazón y sus pulmones. Su mente estaba en blanco, su corazón casi no latía y sus pulmones dejaban de recibir suficiente oxígeno, por lo que creyó que en cualquier momento se moriría ahogado.

¡¡No puedo creer que en MI escuela sucedan este tipo de aberraciones!! Dos hombres de no más de 18 años, menores de edad, en MIS baños, en MIS duchas, haciendo... ¡Haciendo...!

¡No hacíamos nada! ¡Nada más que bañarnos! - gritó desesperado Yoochun, y Changmin notó por primera vez que el mayor si se avergonzaba y si se ponía nervioso.

¡Silencio, Park! ¡¿Con qué cara me dices que no hacían nada cuando los escuché?! Y... - Sus brazos, que hasta ahora se mantenían detrás de su espalda se movieron hasta que dejaron ver un pequeño objeto. - Los grabé.

El rostro de Changmin se desfiguró por completo y de pronto sintió como dos manos lo sujetaban por los hombros, para que no cayera. Se sentía mal, totalmente mareado y nauseabundo. Quería vomitar, sentía que se iba a desmayar. ¡¿Por qué mierda no se lo tragaba la tierra en este instante?!

Vístanse rápido ¡Ahora! - gritó el director, guardando el celular que tenía en su mano. Yoochun maldecía que ahora hasta los más ancianos usaran celulares y esas cosas.

Ambos obedecieron sin reclamar ¿QUé derechos tenían? Era la culpa de ambos, y Changmin no podía decir que había sido solo la culpa de Yoochun, porque él lo había dejado. Él lo había disfrutado, él...

Changmin... - Susurró el mayor, pero este no lo escuchaba. Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos mientras se vestía con rapidez. Se sentía mareado y estaba pálido. Sentía que su corazón había dejado de latir.

¿C-Cómo es un ataque cardiaco, Yoochun? - preguntó nervioso. Yoochun le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

Changmin, tranquilízate ¿Si?

Hmm... - respondió el menor terminando de vestirse.

Al fin salieron y caminaron en silencio hasta la oficina del director. Varios alumnos que caminaban por los pasillos los miraban curiosos, preguntándose que habría pasado. Una vez adentro de la oficina el hombre mayor les indicó que se sentaran.

Y-yo, preferiría quedarme de pie, si me lo permite - Dijo Changmin, aún sintiendo el punzante dolor entre sus piernas. El director lo miró molesto.

Dije que se sentaran, los dos. - Changmin suspiró con pesadez y se sentó, su rostro casi deformándose al dejar caer todo su peso sobre su trasero. Yoochun lo miró preocupado de reojo y volvió a mirar al director.

_"Maldito seas Changmin, maldito seas por ser tan débil..."_ Se maldijo él mismo. Estaba pálido y por su frente corría una fina gota de sudor. Cada segundo de silencio del hombre mayor frente a él se sentía como una puñalada en el pecho.

¿Qué creen ustedes que debería hacer? - preguntó, dándoles la espalda. - ¿Cómo creen que debería tomar esta situación? - el aire estaba tenso. La respiración del menor comenzaba a agitarse. - Shim Changmin. - pronunció, girándose para mirar al susodicho. - Eres un excelente alumno. Aplicado, con excelentes calificaciones. Incluso acepté que te adelantaran de grado, conociéndote, pero ahora... Ahora me has decepcionado, Shim. Me has decepcionado totalmente.

**"Me has decepcionado."** Aquellas palabras le dolieron demasiado. Su padre siempre se lo repetía. Decepción. Era lo que menos quería causar en la gente.

Park Yoochun. - dijo, ahora mirándolo a él. - No se si puedo decir lo mismo de ti. También tienes muy buenas calificaciones, eres respetuoso con los maestros. A pesar de tener un historial de peleas y conflictos en tu anterior escuela te acepté en la mía, creyendo que cambiarías. Veo que no. - suspiró con fuerza y los miró severo. - No tengo otra opción.

No. No podía decir. No se atrevería. No podía...

No me queda otra opción. Lamento decirle a los dos... Que están expulsados de esta escuela.

Mordió su labio, intentando aguantar el llanto que quería escapar. Sus ojos se humedecieron completamente, pero intentó tranquilizarse. No quería llorar. No quería llorar a pesar de que aquella noticia había hecho que su mundo se viniera abajo. Su vida estaba arruinada. Acabada completamente.

Llamaré a sus padres. Pueden retirarse, vayan a buscar sus cosas. Los llamaré luego.

Dicho esto ambos se levantaron. Changmin con la vista perdida, se apresuró a salir de aquella oficina. Yoochun lo siguió, aunque el menor ni siquiera notó su presencia.

Mi vida se acaba de destruir por completo... - dijo Changmin, más para él que para el mayor. Este no lo miró, no fue capaz. Se sentía culpable. Él tenía toda la culpa.

Lo siento...

No dijeron nada más. Al llegar al salón solo tomaron sus cosas y volvieron a salir. Esperaron y esperaron. No se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento. El director había llamado a sus padres y ahora estaba hablando con ellos. Pasó bastante rato. ¿Cuanto habrá sido? ¿Una hora? Quién sabe, no les importaba mucho, en todo caso.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y ambos chicos se levantaron casi de un salto, sus corazones latiendo cada vez más rápido. El primero en salir fue un hombre alto y de buena apariencia. Se veía furioso. Al notar a los dos chicos que los habían estado esperando se dirigió a uno de ellos y sin decir nada le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro. Este cayó por la fuerza del golpe.

¡Señor Park! Por favor cálmese, así no solucionará nada. - dijo el director, evitando que golpeara a su hijo nuevamente.

Papá... - susurró el chico que yacía en el suelo, sus ojos llorosos y su mano tapando la mitad de su rostro.

No vuelvas a llamarme así, jamás. Eres una decepción para la familia. - el hombre dio media vuelta y se fue, sin mirar a su hijo. El director lo ayudó a levantarse.

Tras aquel furioso hombre venía una pareja. Una mujer mayor bastante atractiva de cabello castaño y un hombre alto y serio, bien parecido. Los padres de Changmin. La mujer tenía rastros de haber llorado, el hombre se veía más serio, pero no menos afectado. Ambos miraron fijamente a Changmin, pero no dijeron nada. Con aquella mirada que le dieron bastó para darle a entender todo al menor.

Era un asco. Se sentía un asco, una aberración, una deshonra para su familia, una decepción... En fin. Si tuviese que hacer una lista... no la terminaría jamás.

El resto del día fue el comienzo de una tortura. Luego de que llevaron a Yoochun a la enfermería tuvieron que irse a sus hogares. Changmin se fue con sus padres y Yoochun se fue solo. Se hubiese ofrecido a llevarlo en otra ocasión... Pero ahora no era la más indicada.

Al llegar a su casa sus padres no le dijeron nada. Las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de su madre fueron "Ve a tu cuarto, Changmin". Y así lo hizo. Fue a su habitación y no salió de ahí en todo el resto del día ni en toda la noche. Y por alguna desagradable y extraña razón... No pudo no sentirse preocupado por Yoochun. ¿Estaría bien? Su padre lo había golpeado frente a todos en la escuela. ¿Le habría hecho algo más? No sabía. Finalmente logró quedarse dormido, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Pasaron varios días, y ambos siguieron yendo al colegio. Como ya estaba por terminar el año el director los dejó terminarlo. No era realmente malo porque, al estar adelantado dos grados, este era su último año. El problema era que aquel suceso lo dejaría marcado de por vida.

Changmin y Yoochun ya no se sentaban juntos. Changmin le pidió a una compañera si podía cambiarle de puesto. En cuanto a Junsu... Como su mejor amigo tuvo que contarle todo, por mucho que le doliera.

Solo te suplico, por lo que más quieras... Que no le cuentes a nadie. Absolutamente nadie. - dijo Changmin, casi sin ánimos. Desde ese día andaba más decaído que nunca. Junsu le sonrió y asintió.

Jamás le contaría a alguien algo tuyo, somos amigos ¿No?

Gracias...

Pero para la desgracia de ambos, un compañero de Junsu escuchó su conversación. Este le contó a su mejor amigo, este a sus compañeras de curso, estas le contaron a sus amigas de distintos grados, y pasada casi una semana el colegio completo sabía de todo lo que había pasado.

El infierno había comenzado. Murmullos cada vez que pasaba por los pasillos. Groserías escritas en sus libros y cuadernos. Insultos y bromas de muy mal gusto durante los recreos. Todo eso y más era lo que tenía que soportar el menor. Por supuesto Yoochun recibía el mismo trato, pero él podía soportarlo e ignorarlo. En cambio Changmin... Cada vez se sentía peor.

¡Oye chico baño! - gritó un chico a todo pulmón en el pasillo, al ver a Changmin caminar por él. Sus amigos rieron a carcajadas y Changmin solo intentó ignorarlo.

¡¿Quieres sexo en las duchas, degenerado?¡ - gritó otro. Como Changmin volvió a ignorarlos uno de ellos se le acercó y lo arrastró del brazo hasta el grupo.

Déjenme. - dijo Changmin intentando librarse del agarre del más alto de todos.

¿Qué pasa, nenita? Vamos, ¿Quieres un poco de diversión?

Vete al diablo, hijo de perra. - pronunció el menor con odio en sus ojos. El mayor lo miró totalmente furioso.

¡¿Te crees acaso superior a mi, zorra?! - estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando un brazo lo detuvo. Era Yoochun, totalmente molesto.

Ni se te ocurra tocarlo, desgraciado.

¿O si no qué? ¿Qué me harás? ¿Violarme el baño? - comenzó a reír y el chico de blanca piel y labios rosados le dio un golpe en el rostro, haciéndole soltar a Changmin.

Hablo en serio, lacra. - se paró frente a Changmin para evitar que otro se atreviera a molestarlo. El menor se sonrojó con fuerza y sintió como su corazón latía con gran velocidad.

Yah, vamos. Dejen a las zorras en celo aparearse solas. - dijo el otro, levantándose del piso. Los otros tres chicos le hicieron caso y se fueron, dejándolos solos.

Changmin no lo podía creer, de verdad que no podía creer lo que había pasado. Yoochun lo había defendido, y su corazón no podía dejar de latir a causa de ello. Tragó saliva. Ya era obvio y aunque le doliera debía aceptarlo, porque por más que lo intentara… No podía gobernar sobre su corazón.

**Se había enamorado de Yoochun.**

¿Estás bien, Minnie? - Dijo preocupado el mayor, mirándolo a los ojos. El más alto no le respondió. Yoochun volvió a insistir con su pregunta, pero Changmin solo suspiró y siguió caminando.

Ya era media noche. Changmin se había levantado para ir al baño, y cuando venía de vuelta notó que la luz de la sala estaba encendida. Se acercó lentamente pero se detuvo al oír hablar a sus padres.

¿Qué crees que debamos... decirle a Changmin? - susurró su madre.

No lo se... De verdad no lo se. - dijo el hombre, y para gran impresión del menor... Estaba llorando. Su padre estaba llorando. Por su culpa. Su padre siempre fue un hombre fuerte, frío, que no demostraba carió normalmente, y ahora... Ahora, por su culpa (Nada más que su culpa) había hecho llorar a su padre. Y aquello lo destrozaba completamente.

Volvió a su habitación, su mano sobre su pecho. Dolía mucho, se sentía tan mal. No lo pensó dos veces y tomó un bolso, en él echó todo lo que le pareció necesario: ropa, dinero (Todo el que había estado ahorrando), sus productos de aseo personal, entre otras cosas. Se vistió y tomó una hoja y un lápiz... y llorando escribió una carta la cual dejó sobre su escritorio. Esperó a que sus padres se fueran a dormir... y se fue.

De verdad lo siento... - susurró y cerró la puerta tras él.

--

Había pasado más o menos una semana, y el menor no había aparecido ningún día. Yoochun estaba preocupado, Changmin jamás faltaba a clases. Incluso recordaba más de una ocasión en la que llegaba estando muy enfermo y hasta con fiebre, por no perder un examen. Pero ahora no había aparecido ningún día.

En el descanso vio a un chico de facciones bastante tiernas y ojos brillantes. Recordaba haberlo visto siempre con Changmin, debía ser Junsu (Según recordaba). Se le acercó y se sentó a su lado, llamando su atención.

Ehh, hola. - saludó torpemente Yoochun.

Hola, ¿Eres Yoochun, cierto? - el susodicho asintió. - Soy Junsu, el mejor amigo de Changmin... - al pronunciar su nombre su voz sonó algo triste.

Lo se, es por eso que quería preguntarte sobre él... ¿Sabes por qué no ha venido a clases?

Es algo que me tiene muy preocupado. Lo he llamado varias veces a su celular, pero no me contesta. Tampoco me responde los mensajes, ni se conecta en su computador.

Entiendo... - suspiró. - ¿No has ido a su casa?

Iría, pero... - hizo una pausa. - Bueno, debido a la situación de... tú sabes... me da miedo acercarme a su padre. Se que su padre no ha ido a su trabajo y pues... Debido a mi condición sexual no le agrado mucho.

Oh.

¿Sabes dónde vive? Si no es así puedo darte su dirección.

Muchas gracias, pero...

Oh, cierto. Lo siento mucho. - respondió avergonzado.

No importa, ¿Puedes dármela de todos modos?

Claro. - sonrió y la anotó en un papel, el cual se lo dio.

Muchas gracias, de verdad.

Pasaron dos días y Changmin seguía sin aparecer. Finalmente la preocupación fue demasiada, así que fue a la casa del menor, según la dirección que Junsu le había dado. Al llegar se encontró con una linda casa la cual tenía una placa en la entrada la cual decía "Residencia Shim". Tomó aire y golpeó la puerta. Escuchó unos pasos acelerados y en seguida una linda jovencita abrió la puerta. Se le vio algo decepcionada cuando vio a Yoochun.

B-buenas tardes. Yo... Soy Park Yoochun y...

¿Tú eres Yoochun? - preguntó la muchacha y el mayor asintió. - Ya veo, ¿Buscas a mi hermano?

Si, como ha estado faltando a clases yo... - la chica miró hacia adentro y volvió a mirar a Yoochun.

Verás... mi hermano se fue de la casa. - dijo bastante triste. Yoochun tragó saliva y sintió como su corazón se detenía por un instante. La chica volvió a mirarlo. - No sabemos nada de él todavía. Espérame un poco, ¿Si? - Yoochun asintió y la chica entró. Al rato volvió con un papel en la mano. - Dejó esto en su habitación, antes de irse.

Yoochun tomó el papel y comenzó a leerlo. Era una carta. La letra de Changmin se veía extraña, como temblorosa, y se notaban unas cuantas gotas en el papel, como si hubiese estado llorando al escribirla.

_"Papá, mamá, hermanas... Lo siento._

_Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Ya no puedo quedarme aquí, me es muy difícil, pero se que es más difícil para ustedes. _

_Durante toda mi vida me esforcé, trabajé duro para ver en sus rostros una sonrisa de orgullo, pero no pude... No fui capaz de hacerlos sentirse orgullosos de mi. Solo logré hacerlos llorar y sufrir._

_De seguro estarán mejor sin mí._

_Un simple "Lo siento" es muy poco para expresarme... Es muy poco para expresar el dolor que ahora siento. _

_Los amo, pero ya no soy el hijo que ustedes criaron. Ahora, soy tan solo un desconocido. Yo mismo me desconozco. _

_Esta... Esta no es una carta de un adolescente caprichoso. Es un "hasta nunca". _

_Hasta nunca, a ustedes que los amé y seguiré amando. _

_Changmin."_

En menos de unos segundos Yoochun había terminado por devorar aquella carta. Apretó con fuerza el papel entre sus manos y sintió como si su corazón fuera el que apretaba en ese instante. Sus ojos húmedos delatando el dolor que sentía, pero no lloraría. No ahora.

Hyung. - pronunció la chica, sacando a Yoochun de sus pensamientos. - A ti te gusta mi hermano, ¿No? - Yoochun la miró sorprendido y sonrió dolido.

¿Se nota demasiado? - preguntó, su sonrisa torciéndose lentamente.

Lo siento mucho. No puedo ayudarte más.

Te lo agradezco, pequeña. - le devolvió el papel y retrocedió un poco. - Mejor me voy, no creo que a tus padres les agrade mucho verme. Hasta luego. - se despidió con una mano y comenzó a caminar, sintiendo como las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas a medida avanzaba.

Otra horrible semana. El tiempo pasaba lento y doloroso. Yoochun miraba su celular fijamente. Había enviado un mensaje, Junsu le había dado el número de Changmin. "Minnie, soy yo..." decía el mensaje, pero como era de esperarse no recibió respuesta.

Pasaron los minutos. Yoochun tomó aire y presionó el botón llamar. Llevó el celular a su oreja, escuchando como marcaba el número. Su corazón se detuvo, había contestado. Pero no dijo nada.

¿Por qué? - Susurró Yoochun, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

...Lo siento tanto... - respondió el menor. Un sollozo escapando de su boca. - De verdad lo siento, Yoochun. - completó... y la llamada de cortó.

Nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Mordió su labio intentando calmarse, pero no lo logró. Su vida estaba destruida para siempre.

……

La noche era fría. Nevaba. El joven de cabello negro y piel blanca como la nieve que caía fuera de su departamento veía televisión. No había nada bueno, pero debía distraerse en algo. Su mano se movía lentamente, tomaba una galleta y la llevaba a su boca. Hacía bastante fría allá afuera pero el calor de su departamento lo reconfortaba.

Miró por la ventana y no pudo evitar recordar aquel suceso de hace 2 años, cada recuerdo totalmente fresco en su memoria. Había vuelto a llamarlo, insistió durante días, pero jamás volvió a contestarle.

Tenía 20 años ya. Luego de terminar la escuela se fue de su hogar. Su padre estaba más que feliz por eso, ya no cruzaba la palabra con ese hombre. Estaba arrendando un departamento y trabajaba en un restaurante que queda bastante cerca.

Apagó la televisión y se sentó frente a su teclado, comenzando a tocar una hermosa melodía. Componía canciones en su tiempo libre. Llegó a la mitad de la canción y suspiró. Por más que lo intentaba no lograba escribirle la letra a aquella canción.

Iba a seguir, pero tocaron a su puerta. Se levantó con lentitud dejando las partituras a un lado y caminó hasta la puerta. Nevaba más fuerte allá afuera.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un chico. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, totalmente impresionado. No podía creerlo. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Changmin...

Era él, no había duda. Se le veía más alto. Su cabello estaba más largo y sus facciones más varoniles, pero no dejaba de ser él. Sus labios, sus ojos, su rostro; lo reconocería donde quiera que vaya.

Ha pasado bastante tiempo...

Su voz era un poco más grave ahora. El corazón de Yoochun comenzó a latir con fuerza, como hace años no lo hacía.

¿P-Por qué te fuiste?... - fue la única pregunta que pudo formular. Aún le dolía bastante su partida. El chico frente a él sonrió con nostalgia.

Porque fui un cobarde.

Yoochun sonrió. ¿Debería enojarse con él? Claro que no. No podía enojarse. Un sentimiento lo envolvió completamente, un sentimiento que desde que se había ido el menor no experimentaba. Changmin suspiró, y finas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

¿Me dejas abrazarte?... - preguntó Yoochun algo temeroso. Changmin rió, la asimetría de sus ojos haciéndole ver más adorable de lo que era, las lágrimas sin dejar de caer.

Lo necesito, de verdad lo necesito. - respondió y Yoochun lo abrazó con fuerza. Aspiró con suavidad para sentir aquel aroma que tanto había extrañado.

Ya estás más alto que yo. – rió Yoochun y Changmin solo le respondió con un tierno beso.

Al fin se sentía completo. Luego de dos interminables años aquel vacío que se había formado en su pecho se había llenado.

Changmin era lo que más necesitaba en este mundo. Y Yoochun lo que más necesitaba Changmin. Ambos se necesitaban mutuamente.

¿Estás listo? - le preguntó el más bajo. Changmin hizo una mueca y suspiró.

No lo se.

Prometiste que lo harías.

Lo se, mientras estés conmigo. - sonrió.

Yoochun había convencido a Changmin de ir a ver a sus padres. De disculparse y hacerles saber que estaba bien y que nada le había pasado. Los padres de Changmin lo recibieron con fuertes abrazos, besos y lágrimas. Tal y como Yoochun había predicho.

Las cosas estaban mejorando, y luego de ir a ver a Junsu y llorar juntos volvieron al departamento de Yoochun, el cual ahora compartiría con Changmin. De todos modos ya era mayor de edad y podían vivir juntos, solos. Estaban cansados, había sido un día lleno de emociones y sorpresas.

Ahora descansarían juntos, recuperarían el tiempo perdido, ya no negarían más sus sentimientos. Estaba todo ya más que claro. Eran felices juntos.

Y sobre la canción que Yoochun siempre tocaba... Changmin terminó escribiéndole una hermosa letra. Al fin podría terminar la canción que creó pensando en el menor.

Sin duda alguna sus vidas comenzaban a mejorar.

_**Evergreen**_

_Recuerdos teñidos de lágrimas,_

_Tu voz que suena en mis oídos._

_Oculto por el color, me empiezo a sentir exhausto,_

_Mis ojos siguen temblando_

_Llueve en mi corazón_

_Y se ha cubierto de óxido_

_Ahora permanezco como una pieza de un rompecabezas,_

_Y tú me llamas_

_Evergreen, un novato._

_Como un tonto sin experiencia,_

_Viví sin ver el amor que me brindabas_

_A partir de ahora no te dejaré llorar;_

_Seré la calidez que cubre cualquier tristeza y te abrazaré_

_Mi corazón late como loco, y_

_La lluvia ha desaparecido y todo se vuelve más claro_

_Esperando que estuvieras ahí escuchando, al final de este camino_

_Mis ojos te buscan_

_Me pregunto si lo escuchas, desde algún lugar_

_Evergreen, un novato._

_Como un tonto sin experiencia,_

_Viví sin ver el amor que me brindabas_

_A partir de ahora no te dejaré llorar;_

_Seré la calidez que cubre cualquier tristeza y te abrazaré_

_Sin ti, no puedo ver nada_

_Sin ti, no puedo oír nada_

_No llores, aunque ahora estás solo sin mí_

_Te abrazaré y secaré tus lágrimas_

_Evergreen, un novato._

_Como un tonto sin experiencia,_

_Viví sin ver el amor que me brindabas_

_A partir de ahora no te dejaré llorar;_

_Seré la calidez que cubre cualquier tristeza y te abrazaré._


End file.
